Hogwarts Return of the Founders
by twinDemigod
Summary: The four founders have returned as Teenager's. Follow Sol Helen George and Raven on their journey to discover life all over and as they fight to keep Hogwarts from coming apart. And will they stop the past from repeating? rated T to be safe Oc's
1. Prolouge

HOGWARTS RETURN OF THE FOUNDERS

Prologue: Death of a Founder

In a high tower of Hogwarts stood a lady all dressed in gray she was known as the Gray Lady but she hated that name for deep inside of her she was still Helena RavenClaw

"She is dead." Helena said "My mother is dead." She looked down at the court yard watching the remaining three founders mourn over the loss of Rowena RavenClaw founder of RavenClaw. Helena could faintly hear what they were saying.

"Salazar what happened tell me." Godric asked his friend.

"I was just walking through the halls and then I heard her scream and when I got there she was just barely alive there was nothing I could do and her Diadem is gone." Salazar struggled to speak.

"I couldn't find Helena any where I sent Rowen to look for her." Helga said "I can't believe that Rowena is dead." She sniffed trying oh so hard not to cry.

"Come on we have to head to town for her funeral." Godric said as the three of them began to walk to the town sadly.

"Do you guys remember back when we first built the school when we walked across this bridge for the first time?" Helga asked them

"Yes it seems just like yesterday we had made the school." Salazar said his locket gripped in his hand. "And when we first opened classes."

When they arrived in town many people came out of the shops and walked with the three founders to the graveyard were students from all four houses were already there waiting by the grave waiting for Rowena to be buried. The students from RavenClaw faces were grim filled with sadness over the loss of the head and founder of RavenClaw. Salazar, Godric and Helga stood nearest to the grave as the coffin holding Rowena was placed in the grave.

"Rowena RavenClaw was a friend, teacher, mother, wife, and Founder." Godric began the ceremony. "She was also wise and an advice giver she always looked for the wise solution to problems never the easy way out." Then Helga began to speak.

"She was a great friend and was wise and kind she was so loyal and made sure her students understood what they were learning and knew how to remember their lessons." Helga then looked at Salazar letting him know he could now speak.

"I was the one that found Rowena if I could I would have switched places with her for she would have given her life to save her friends and never attacked anyone unless her friends or family were in danger." Salazar found it hard to speak as the cold winter wind blew through the graveyard. "She was kind and always knew just what to do." Several students were crying missing her remembering how kind yet a bit strict Rowena was and how she was just trying to teach them right from wrong.

After Rowena had been buried and everyone left a cloaked figure walked to the grave her cloak a gray.

"Mother rest in peace." Helena whispered then disappeared into the cold winter night.

End of beginning.


	2. Chapter 1 The four meet again

HOGWARTS RETURN OF THE FOUNDERS

Chapter 1: The Four meet again.

A young girl of 11 glanced around at the train station then turned around to glance at her brother Warlic whose strange gray hair was in his eyes but he saw his brown haired sister look at him.

"Raven just run through that pillar and then you will be at your train." The 14 year old said.

"Ok bye Warlic." She said her blue eyes glancing back at him one last time before she ran through the pillar with her small cart holding her owl Midnight and her other school supplies. When she finally opened her eyes she saw a sign that said 9 3/4. She had made it to the Hogwarts Express. Raven smiled a bit at herself 'Time to go to a new school.' She thought. She walked through the train and then saw a empty compartment and took a seat near the window looking at parents saying goodbye to their children and saw Warlic standing there waving goodbye to Raven as the train began to move.

"Um Hello is anyone else sitting with you?" A cheery voice asked and Raven looked up to see three kids about her age on with blonde hair and then with the girl were two boys one with orange hair and freckles the other had a bit darker skin and longish black hair.

"No." Raven whispered.

"Then do you mind if we sit with you I'm Helen by the way." Helen said.

"I don't mind." Raven said a bit louder than a whisper.

"Thanks." They three said sitting down Helen sitting in front of Raven.

"I'm George Loin." The orange haired boy said sitting next to Helen leaving the black haired boy sitting next to Raven.

"I am Sol Kiefer." The other boy said "What is your name?" Raven looked up at Sol then thought for a second.

"I'm Raven." She paused then said "Raven Clawson."

"Well it seems that we all have friends before we even got to the school." Helen said smiling widely which cause Raven to smile.

'Seems that Helen is like my best friend already." Raven thought. 'Maybe the school will be fun.' During the rest of the ride they all laughed and joked becoming the best of pals.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
